


Locks of Love

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta





	Locks of Love

It’s not like he enjoyed having his hair long and shaggy and near un-manageable, he just couldn’t be arsed to go and get it cut. Sure his fringe almost covered his eyes and his hair got stuck to his face when he sweated, and yeah it bothered him that it flopped around when he played footie, but it is what it is, and maybe the fact that he was hounded about getting it cut constantly made it a bit easier to tolerate. 

 

It also had been pointed out to him by a very angry girl, well, a girl that he made angry that he looked like a wannabe Gallagher brother, after he had the nerve to question her music choices. At first it hadn’t bothered him at all because she was just some annoying new girl in the gang, who cares what she thought right?

 

Well, apparently he did, it wasn’t long until he realized that she was actually pretty sound and had epic taste in music, just like him. So maybe, yeah ,he did spend a little extra time in the mornings and did read the newest NME as soon as it was out so he could ask her questions and they could discuss what they read. Anything to talk to her. 

 

It took a bit of time but eventually they became mates, best mates, and yeah she sometimes still did take the piss out of him for his hair, like right now they were laying on his bed on their stomachs both flipping through the same copy of NME.

 

“Look Finn, it’s your brothers.” She chuckled. 

 

“Shut up you, I pull this look off way better than them.” He said.

 

“Okay..” she replied sarcastically. 

 

As she looked backed down flipping the page he quickly ran his left hand over his hair tousling it. When he looked back he saw her staring dreamily at a picture of Damon Albarn. 

 

“I thought it were Oasis you liked better?” he asked

 

“Yeah..” she said longingly. “I do..” 

 

“It just Damon is so fit.” She sighed

 

“Y’know, I have my ear pierced.” He offered. 

 

“What..you do, since when?” she looked at him in disbelief. 

 

“I got it last year.” He sat up more and tucked his long locks behind his ear showing her. 

 

“Well, I learn something new about you every day Finnley.” She smiled at him.

 

“Oh, yeah what did you learn yesterday?” he smirked. 

 

“That my music knowledge is still superior to yours…well, I guess that’s not really new.” She teased. 

 

“Piss off.” He said jokingly. 

 

“Can’t argue with facts, Finn.” 

 

“Poor choice playing Spaceman yesterday.” 

 

“I thought it was your favorite song?” he smirked.

 

She rolled her eyes smiling looking back down at the picture of Damon, and he continued to look at her. Then the sound of his Dad’s car pulling in the drive broke him of his admirations of this girl. 

 

“That’s my cue to go.” She said. 

 

Finn saw her dog ear the page of Damon, he knew that picture would probably end up plastered on her wall somewhere for her to fawn over. She closed the magazine and got off the bed, Finn following her down stairs.

 

“Alright Rae, alright Finn?” Gary said as he walked up the drive. 

 

“Alright Mr. Nelson.” Rae said as they high fived each other in transit, something they started doing after the time they caught Finn unknowingly humming a Backstreet Boy song as pointed out by Rae. They were relentless with their teasing.

 

“Bye Finn! See ya tomorrow!” Rae waved then turned heading home. 

 

“Anything happen there yet?” Finn heard his dad ask as he stood watching Rae. 

 

Finn turned looking sadly at his dad and shook his head. He walked back in the house and went up to his room flopping back down on his bed where Rae was and picked up his NME. He flipped through two pages then ended up on the picture Rae was looking at of Damon. 

 

“Twat.” Finn said and angrily closed the magazine flinging it across the room.

 

He had been getting frustrated, he had worked out that he was basically in love with her a little over a month ago, but he didn’t know how to tell her that he like really fancied her. The one time he tried he got nervous and bottled it. That was of course after all the subtle hints, like the secret mode of communication, that was obviously devised so he had an excuse to touch her, or like how he was always buying her drinks at the pub and freely handing out 20p when she went to change the song on the jukebox. But his efforts seemed failing, she always accepted them sweetly showing no indication that she knew what he was hinting at. He didn’t understand why she didn’t fancy him, they got along super well, was it the way he looked, was he not fit enough for her? 

 

Finn rolled over groaning in his pillow, “Finn..” 

 

“Whaaat?” he groaned back to his dad. 

 

“I’m gonna pop out for a bit..need to get a few things and also a quick trim.” 

 

“You need anything?” 

 

“No.” he replied. 

 

“Alright, I’ll bring back pizza for dinner.” Gary said. 

 

Finn didn’t answer he just waved him off glad he didn’t bother him about getting his haircut anymore. 

 

A thought came to Finn and he sat up quickly, he hopped out of bed grabbed his copy of NME and ran downstairs and nearly into his dad

 

“I’m coming with you.” He said near out of breath. 

 

“Alright, no need to get excited, think of something you need?” Gary asked. 

 

“Yeah..” Finn said as he walked passed his dad opening the front door, “A haircut.” He said as he passed through. 

 

–

 

Finn stood in front of the mirror trying to style his new Damon Albarn-esque haircut. It was alright, good even, sure he was a little embarrassed to show the barber the picture but it happened. And the looks he was getting at the grocer was an indication of it being a fitting look for him. He just hoped one person in particular would think it was fitting as well. 

 

He was late to the pub, his nerves getting the best of him but none the less he made it there. He went straight to the bar to get a Fosters before heading to the table. He walked over to the table no one seeming to notice him yet, he pulled out the chair next to Rae and sat. 

 

“Oh my God, Finn.” Chloe said looking at him her mouth hanging open. 

 

All eyes were suddenly on him, he took a sip of his pint then turned to look at Rae. Who was making a face he couldn’t quite read, she almost looked blank. 

 

“Finn..you look..so..so different.” Chloe stuttered. 

 

I think it looks nice.” Izzy smiled sweetly.

 

He shrugged and took a sip of his pint. “So what  
brought this on?” Archie asked. 

 

“Tired of my dad giving me a hard time.” 

 

“I thought he gave up on that.” Chop asked.

 

“Nope.” Finn answered simply. 

 

He could still feel Rae looking at him, “Stop starin’ at me it freaks me out.” He said. 

 

“I..you..I…” she stuttered. 

 

“I..you..what?” he asked, self-consciously running his fingers through his fringe. 

 

Rae shook her head, “nothing, it looks alright.” She said uninterested, she picked up her pint and took a sip. 

 

Alright, it looks Alright, he cut his hair to get her to notice him and all he gets is an “it looks alright.”

 

“Right.” He said irritated. 

 

“I’m just…” he didn’t even finish his sentence he pushed his chair back roughly causing it to scrape across the floor and stormed out of the pub. 

 

He was home in no time happy that he took his scooter. He took the stairs two at a time before getting to his room flopping down on his bed. He saw the magazine on his bedside table and opened it finding the picture of Damon, he ripped it out and crinkled it up and through it across his room. Flipping himself over he groaned into his pillow again. After a little bit there was a knock on his door. 

 

“Go away dad.” 

 

He heard his door open, “your dad let me in.” 

 

He sighed and flipped over on his back and scooted over close to the wall. She walked in and settled on his bed next to him. 

 

“Why did you get a haircut, your dad couldn’t have been that bad about it?” 

 

“I didn’t do it for him..” he mumbled. 

 

“What?” she asked. 

 

He huffed out a harsh breath, “I didn’t do it for him, okay.” 

 

“Well, then why’d ya do it?” 

 

“For you, okay!” he said siiting up crossing his legs. 

 

“What..for me?” she echoed. 

 

She sat up as he began to chew on his nails, “Finn..” she sighed. 

 

“I’m sorry for giving you a rough time about your hair, I was just joking..I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, I would never—“

 

“I know that.” He said cutting her off. 

 

“It didn’t bother me.”

 

“Then why did you really get it cut?” she asked. 

 

“For you.” he spoke softly. 

 

“You keep saying that but I don’t understand.”

 

“Why don’t you like me?” he asked looking up at her.

 

“What are you on about, I do like you.” she looked at him like he was crazy. 

 

“No..no..I mean like..fancy..me.” he said shyly then looked away. 

 

“You cut your hair hoping I would fancy you?” 

 

He nodded and continued on biting his nails. “Well, that’s just stupid.” She laughed. 

 

“Thanks Rae.” 

 

“No..no..I just mean that you shouldn’t have to change your appearance to get someone to fancy ya.”

 

“Well, it didn’t work anyway.” 

 

“Finn, you shouldn’t have gotten a haircut just to get me to fancy ya, especially because…” she trailed off. 

 

“Because what?” he asked. 

 

“Because I already do..fancy ya.” She was the one to look away shyly. 

 

“Yeah?” he asked. 

 

She nodded and he took her hand in his. “Rae, I’ve fancied you for ages.” 

 

She looked up at him smiling shyly. She laughed and looked away biting her lip. 

 

“But um…really quick..does this y’know, look okay?” he asked 

 

She looked at him and nodded, he leaned forward slowly, she closed the gap. They kissed briefly before Rae pulled away. 

 

“The Damon Albarn look really suits ya.” She grinned cheekily. 

 

“Shut up.” He laughed, then crashed his lips to hers causing her to giggle.


End file.
